euroworldvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
Euroworldvision Song Contest November 2018
The Euroworldvision Song Contest November 2018 was the second Euroworldvision Song Contest. It took place on 18 November 2018 in Singapore, following Guo Liang, Lee Teng, Quan Yi Fong and Vivian Lai's victory in the first edition in Tbilisi, Georgia with the song "He Xin Nian". The final show was to be held on 17 November 2018, but however, Patrick Mealey decided that on the original day of the final, he decided to postpone the final to a day due to internet problems. The winner was Marlisa, who represented the Philippines with the song "Stand by You", marking the first time that the Philippines has won the Euroworldvision Song Contest. Singapore and Sweden finished in second and third place, respectively. Location : For further information see Singapore Singapore is a sovereign city-state and island country in Southeast Asia. It lies one degree (137 kilometres or 85 miles) north of the equator, at the southern tip of the Malay Peninsula, with Indonesia's Riau Islands to the south and Peninsular Malaysia to the north. Singapore's territory consists of one main island along with 62 other islets. Since independence, extensive land reclamation has increased its total size by 23% (130 square kilometres or 50 square miles). The country is known for its transition from third world to first world in a single generation, under the leadership of its founding father, Lee Kuan Yew. Stamford Raffles founded colonial Singapore in 1819 as a trading post of the British East India Company. After the company's collapse in 1858, the islands were ceded to the British Raj as a crown colony. During the Second World War, Singapore was occupied by Japan. It gained independence from the UK in 1963 by federating with other former British territories to form Malaysia, but separated two years later over ideological differences, becoming a sovereign nation in 1965. After early years of turbulence and despite lacking natural resources and a hinterland, the nation developed rapidly as an Asian Tiger economy, based on external trade and its workforce. Singapore is a global hub for education, entertainment, finance, healthcare, human capital, innovation, logistics,15 manufacturing, technology, tourism, trade, and transport. The city ranks highly in numerous international rankings, and has been recognized as the most "technology-ready" nation (WEF), top International-meetings city (UIA), city with "best investment potential" (BERI), world's smartest city, world's safest country, third-most competitive country, third-largest foreign exchange market, third-largest financial centre, third-largest oil refining and trading centre, fifth-most innovative country, and the second-busiest container port. The Economist has ranked Singapore as the most expensive city to live in, since 2013. It is identified as a tax haven. Singapore is the only country in Asia with an AAA sovereign rating from all major rating agencies, and one of 11 worldwide. Globally, the Port of Singapore and Changi Airport have held the titles of leading "Maritime Capital" and "Best Airport" respectively for consecutive years, while Singapore Airlines is the 2018 "World's Best Airline". Singapore ranks 9th on the UN Human Development Index with the 3rd highest GDP per capita. It is placed highly in key social indicators: education, healthcare, life expectancy, quality of life, personal safety and housing. Although income inequality is high, 90% of homes are owner-occupied. According to the Democracy Index, the country is described as a "flawed democracy". The Singaporean passport is joint first with Japan for visa-free travel granted by the most countries to its citizens. The city-state is home to 5.6 million residents, 39% of whom are foreign nationals, including permanent residents. There are four official languages: English, Malay, Mandarin Chinese, and Tamil; most Singaporeans are bilingual and English serves as the nation's lingua franca. Its cultural diversity is reflected in its extensive ethnic cuisine and major festivals. Pew Research has found that Singapore has the highest religious diversity of any country. Multiracialism has been enshrined in its constitution since independence, and continues to shape national policies in education, housing, politics, among others. Singapore is a unitary parliamentary republic with a Westminster system of unicameral parliamentary government. The People's Action Party has won every election since self-government began in 1959. As one of the five founding members of ASEAN, Singapore is the host of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Secretariat and Pacific Economic Cooperation Council (PECC) Secretariat, as well as many international conferences and events. It is also a member of the East Asia Summit, Non-Aligned Movement and the Commonwealth of Nations. Venue : For further information see The Float @ Marina Bay The Float at Marina Bay, stylised as The Float@Marina Bay and also known as the Marina Bay Floating Platform, is the world's largest floating stage. It is located on the waters of the Marina Reservoir, in Marina Bay, Singapore. Made entirely of steel, the floating platform on Marina Bay measures 120 by 83 metres (394 by 272 ft), which is 5% larger than the soccer field at the National Stadium. The platform can bear up to 1,070 tonnes, equivalent to the total weight of 9,000 people, 200 tonnes of stage props and three 30-tonne military vehicles. The gallery at the stadium has a seating capacity of 30,000 people. The floating stadium will be a venue for events on the waters of Marina Bay for five years from 2007. These events may include sports, concerts, exhibitions, and the arts and cultural performances. The National Day Parade was held there annually for five years, as a temporary venue in place of the National Stadium in Kallang which was demolished to be rebuilt as part of the Singapore Sports Hub. This stadium is part of the Marina Bay Street Circuit Turns 17 and 18, which hosted the Formula One Singapore Grand Prix. More infamously, it was where Nelson Piquet, Jr. crashed his car which led to the Renault Formula One crash controversy. Following Singapore's successful bid to host the inaugural 2010 Summer Youth Olympics, the floating stadium was under the spotlight during the Games, as the venue for the Games' opening and closing ceremonies. Participating countries International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons #Norway - JOWST and Aleksander Walmann #Russia - Alsou #Portugal - Filomena Cautela #Netherlands - OG3NE #Australia - Ricardo Goncalves #China - Zhang Zilin #Cyprus - Maria Christophorou #Germany - Barbara Schoneberger #Philippines - Pia Wurtzbach #Sweden - Benjamin Ingrosso #France - Eloide Goussin #South Korea - Ailee #USA - Ariana Grande #Singapore - Pornsak #Finland - Jaana Pelkonen #Georgia - Helen Kalandadze